Thirteen problems
by sargent-titan
Summary: A few months after the Oblivia-Pincher problem Summer and Ben go back to Oblivia to celebrate Summer's thirteenth birthday. But will summer's birthday bad luck destroy Oblivia? What will happen when Ed 'The Thinker' is back? Read and find out. Rated T cause I'm paronoid.
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen problems

I talk to Latias. Turns out, the weird energy that mew two had that messed up my Styler, made it so when I use a sign for a legenday pokemon I can telekenetically talk to them.

It's almost my birthday.

I know Summer! Is this not great?

No. it's not.

Why?

Bad things will happen.

What do you mean?

My birthday's have always ended up in disaster. One time our house burnt down to the ground!

But Summer remember thirteen is a special age! And for you defiantly! I don't think there's a ranger alive that does not know your story! Plus you'll be in Oblivia! With your real family.

I had just found out that my family really adopted me when I was a few months old. Plus they moved back to Fiore without me! I think my real home is in Oblivia. Tomorrow me and Ben would be heading back to Oblivia. I can't wait.

I have to go Latias. I need to get ready now and pack.

Okay. Bye summer.

I let Latias go. I head back to my house. Looking at my half full suitcase I sigh. Okay I've got to get sun-screen this time and my ranger note-book and finally my sketch-book. And so far I had my toiletries, my goggles, the book I had used for putting all of the legends of Oblivia and the song's and stuff. I get every thing and look around at my room. Empty. Just like the rest of the house. I flop onto my bed and shut my eyes.

"Summer! Are you in here?" I hear as I open my eyes and see blinding light. Am I on Dolce Island? I trace my hand under me. Soft and comfy. I look around me and see I'm in my room. Farther from Dolce island than ever. "Summer! Where are you?" Ben! Ben's here! "Ben!?" I call. Why do I feel so strange? I feel like I have butterflies. Like when I had to introduce myself to the entire ranger class. "Pichu pi!" Pichu call's to me. I rub his head as he nuzzles closer. "Are you in you're room?" Ben ask's. "Yeah. I'll be down in a second!" I say. But Ben is already at my door-way looking at my empty room. "Why's your room so empty?" Ben ask's. "My family moved to Fiore without a goodbye or even telling me." I say. "What happened?" He sit's at the edge of my bed I'm hyper aware of how close he is. "When we got back from Oblivia I ran here. I got inside and the house was empty. My room was the only thing that had anything in it." I say. "But why do you think they moved?" he ask's. "Well there was a letter from...um... I guess I can still say my mom, saying they moved to Fiore and told me that they thought I was old enough to look after myself. It said I'm adopted." I finish. Ben look's at me sadly. "Sorry Summer." He apologizes. I get up from my bed and Ben laughs. I look down to see I'm wearing a shirt with a million tares, holes and rips. And my pajama pants are so small they go up mid thigh. "Isabella" I hiss my three year old sisters name. Ben laughs loudly. I growl at him and pick up my ranger uniform and head to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see a fury brown monster eating my head. I start whacking it when I realize it's my hair. I turn the shower on angrily. After a couple of minuets I get out and comb my hair. I blow-dry it and it goes into its normal spiky fashion. I pull on my ranger uniform and brush my teeth. When I'm ready I stomp out of bathroom and head toward the empty kitchen. For a week I've been eating nothing but a piece of bread and water. I pull out the last piece of bread and turn the tap on full blast. Ben come's down the stairs with Pichu in tow. "Pi-pi- pichu!" Pichu cries. I split half of the piece of bread and give it to Pichu. "What's for breakfast?" ask's Ben. I split the same piece of bread and hand it to him "They took all the food and I don't have any money." Ben nod's as he hands it back to me. "I got to get my bag." I say. I run up the stairs and run through the door. Just as I'm about to get it I notice that the door across from mine is wide open. I walk over to the room and see the room is a mess. I remember vagley hearing crashing and banging but I was half asleep! I walk farther into the room and I here a crunch from under my shoe. I look down and see the picture of me and my family when I was ten. The day before I went to the ranger school. My vision is blurring as I rub tears from my eyes. I put the picture in my pocket and keep walking. On the floor in the middle of the room is a book. A huge book. I go over to it and close it. "Ravio" is neatly written on the cover. "Ravio! I know a Ravio! The ancient hero of Oblivia! My ancestor!" I gasp. I pick up the book and take it to my room. I put it in my suite case. I bound down the stairs. "Come on Ben! Murph won't wait for us forever!" I yell. Pichu run's toward me and hop's on my shoulder. Ben run's after me. We stop at His house and he say's goodbye to his family grabs his suite case and we run to the port in the village. "**HEY GUY'S! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?**" Someone yells. Must be Murph. "Hey Murph! Long time no see." I say. "Yeah Murph." say's Ben. "You to have grown. You might be as tall as Rand soon." Murph jokes. "Guess who came with me to A little bit of Almia before we go!" Murph say's. "Nema!" I say. "Wow your good at guessing!" Murph say's. "No I just saw Nema running on the deck." I answer. "Hey Summer, Hey Ben!" Nema shouts. "How's all your science stuff going?" Ben ask's. "Great! So far I've found out how to tell a small bioluminescent Pokémon with a small bioluminescent mechanical Pokémon by looking to see if there eye's are there or not... Never mind." Nema finishes. "So Nema, do you want to see the Almia region?" I ask her. She look's at me, her eye's wide with excitement, her head nodding like crazy. "OK Nema. Where do you want to go first?" I ask thou the answer is obvious. "The ranger union!" She shouts. "Let's get going then!" Ben say's.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nema this is, Solana Grace She's 16, Lunick Duchene also 16, Kate Drail who's 14, Kellyn Vraitle 14, Rhythmi Geyer who's 17, Elita Hiles she's 21, Joel Edmond who's 19, Wendy Fever she's 30- Wendy is the ranger who suggested Ariel ranger's- ,Jack -Jackie- Walker he's 23, Keith Fiscer who's 31, Spencer Baker he just turned 20, Cameron Fetter he's 18, Isaac Lyle who's 25 and Sven Dromain he's 25." I finished. Everyone waved when I introduced them. "You seem like such a cute little girl! What are you doing hanging out with these trouble makers?" Grace grins. "Ben and Summer are my best friend's!" Nema explains. "So what are you dressed up as Nema?" Sven asks. Oh no. "I'm not dressed up as any thing! I'm a scientist!" Nema yelled. "You look a little young to be a scientist." Wendy exclaims. "But it's true. When I first went to Oblivia, my styler got broken from when I got shot down and Nema fixed it. After I fulfilled three requests. Wait, it was more like thirteen!" I giggle. Everyone cracks up at this. "So are you Wendy? For real? I've wanted to meet you ever since Summer told me you came up with the idea of flying! And I've heared of you. You're Jack Walker! You helped a Manaphy get home to the temple of the sea with the help of some Pokémon trainer's and decedents of the people of the water. And you two are Kate and Kellyn! You two stopped team dim sun from completing there evil plans in this very region! And You two are Lunick and Solana! you stopped the go rock quads!" Nema is ecstatic now. Every one smile's. "But Summer and Ben are the best ranger's here." Nema say's. Me and Ben blush. "Rookies." Keith whisper's to himself. "Let's go see prof. Hastings!" I suggest. "Not necessary. I'm right here. And happy early birthday Summer." Hastings say's. "Summer! It's me Murph! The Union is ready to go!" Murph yells through the styler. "We're on our way Murph." Ben say's. "Come on Summer, Nema." Ben yells. "Young love." Wendy whispers to Jackie who nod's his head in agreement. I scowl at them. Nema, Ben and I head for the port in Chicole town. When we get there Murph is standing readily with our stuff on deck. "ALL ABOARD!" Murph yells.

I grab my luggage and get on to the solid ground of Tilt village. I'm so glad we are here. Ben and Nema get off and Murph is still setting everything up on board so we head toward Rand's house. Nema and Ben keep giggling. What's up with these two? We get to Rand's house and I open the Door when...**"SUPRISE!" **Every one shout's. Supurna, Weber, Herb, Casey, Aluna, Nixie, Nick, Ralph, and Murph -somehow he had gotten here before us. Then again we were going awfully slow...- Leanne, Rand, Booker, Prof. Hastings, the entire ranger's that I had introduced to Nema and then some, Ben, Nema, and Even Red eyes and Blue eyes along with a few pinchers! "wha...hu...wh..a..arce..huh?" is all that come's out of my mouth. Everyone laughs. "Happy birthday Summer!" everyone shout's. My face goes red. "That's what you were planning!" I say. "Hey Summer!" "How are you?" " 'Bin lonely with out ya." "I thought since you never wrote someone had captured you and took you to" "Nick stop!" Thousand's of questions and comments are coming at me.

Ten Minuets later

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Summer! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sing's. "Thanks' guys." I say. "It's time for you to open your gifts!" Nema say's." You guy's didn't need to get me anything." I say blushing. "Of course we did! Your like our family now and since you saved Oblivia it's the least we could do!" Exclaims Rand. "Open mine first! You'll love it!" Nema yells. "OK Nema." I say to her. She hand's the box to me and I untie the ribbon and take the lid off of the box. I look at it and I have known clue of what it is. "Thanks Nema... but what is it?" I ask innocently. "Is it not obvious! It's a 'stop and look for the bad guy machine that tells you exactly where they are!' " Nema explains. I nod my head. Rand hand's me a pink box with a green bow-tie. My favorite coulers. I open it and in it is a pair of shoes. "Thanks' a million!" I say excitedly. "You really like them?" Leanne asks. "Of course I do! I've been meaning to get a new pair since mine are practically destroyed!" I say. Everyone laughs at that. Jackie hand's me something. A wrapped gift. "This is from everyone at the ranger union." He say's. I tear it open and inside is a journal with my name written neatly on the cover. "It's beautiful. Thank you!" I say sincerely. "You'r welcome Summer!" shout's all the rangers. "This here's from Aluna, Casey and Ralph!" Booker say's. It's a small bag big enough to fit my hand in. I open the bag and inside is a small bracelet made of blue stone's. "Oh my gosh! This is so cool! Thank you guy's so much. "And this.." Booker hand's a small wooden box to me "..Is from me, Nick and Murph." He finishes. I open it and inside is a tiny replica of the union! "Thank you! It's beautiful!" I say. "Here this is from me and Herb!" Weber exclaims. It's a small carpet -About the size of pichu- with pichu and a herb next to him. "This is fantastic! Thanks." I say. "Summer, this is from me and Nixie!" Supurna shouts. "She shove's a Bag into my hand. I open it to find, A sculpture of pichu on Ben's staraptor. "Wow, It's so cool! I love it!" I exclaim. "This is from me and Red eyes." Blue eyes hand's me a box with a letter on top. Just as I'm about to read the letter Blue eyes says "Read it later." I nod. I open the box and inside is a book, called "legends and songs of Oblivia." I stare at it and smile. "Thank you Blue eyes and Red eyes. It's awesome." I say. "You'r welcome Summer." Red eyes says. "Who's up for some cake!" Murph yells. "We are!" Nema calls. Soon everyone is eating cake and talking to each other around the room. "Summer, open this one now." Ben whispers. "Okay." I say. I untie the ribbon and take the lid off of the box. Inside is a picture of us from when we were in ranger school. And of when we first became friend's. And of when I held the rainbow grail above my head. And my favorite one. Of Ben, Ukulele Pichu, Staraptor, Rand, Leanne, Nema, Murph, Booker, Nick, Ralph, Aluna, Nixie, Supurna, Weber, Herb, Casey, Prof. Hastings, Red eyes, Blue eyes, And Me. All standing in cocona village. There's also picture's of me when I'm with Latias and Everyone else. "Oh Ben, this is the best present I've ever gotten. Thank you." My eyes are tearing up. "You'r welcome Summer." He says bashfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Late evening

I am so tired right now. I look at the clock on the micro-wave. 12:13. I am officially thirteen year's old. Something bad will happen. I know it. **Tap, tap, tap.** What is that? I look at the window. Latias! I walk over to the window and open it quietly. As I open it Latia's grabs the back of my jacket. "Hey! Latias! Let go!" I squirm as Latias flies higher. Sigh. I stop squirming. "Latias." I whine. "Lati!" She replies. Since I did not draw her sign I can't communicate with her. Suddenly I feel really tired.

Memory

I'm on the union heading back to Almia. As the ship dock's we shout "Bye Murph!" as I run back to my house. "MOM! I'M HOME FROM OBLIVIA!" I scream happily. "Mom? Isabella, Griffin? Anyone?" I ask confused. "Are you guys here." I ask. I look around the house and notice that it's empty. On the counter in the kitchen is a letter. I open it and it says:

Dear Summer

If your reading this, then we are gone. We have moved to Fiore. Now before you go and start packing, I'm going to tell you that we don't want you to come and find us. It's not personal it's just your old enough to look out for yourself. We didn't want any teary good-bye so I left you a letter. Here's one last story Summer, You aren't really our daughter. We adopted you when you were only a few months old. You are really from Oblivia. Well I'm sorry Summer, Good-bye.  
From, Linda

This can't be true. No, no, no, no! I won't believe it. But I have to. My life is over. My family moved away to get away from me. What did I do? Well whatever! I can go on fine on my own! And then I break down into tears.

I wake up and see Ben flying over in the distance on Staraptor.  
First day at ranger school

I take a deep breath. The first day of ranger school. No biggy. For an out going person, but not me. I'm way to shy. Way to independent. My foot steps echo through the empty halls. I'm to early. "UM... Prof. Hastings? Are you here?" I ask. "Who's there!?" Someone calls. "Um it's me, Summer. It's supposed to be my first day here." I say. "Your very early I see." He says as I stumble into his office. "Take a seat, young lady." He commands. I do as I'm told. I'm not one for trouble."I see that you are our newest student Summer. Along with Benjamin Grimaldi." He says. "Here's your schedule. And a map of the school. Good luck." And with that I was on my way to class. But by the time I realize I'm on the wrong side of the school I'm late for class. "Shoot! It's my first day and I'm already late!" What a good first impression. "Um.. Hi! I'm Ben! Whats youre name?" The boy named Ben has spiky brown hair and sparkly brown eyes. "My name is Summer. This is my first day here and I got lost." I say. "It's my first day to but don't worry, I'll help you get to your class. But what is it?" He asks. He's sort of cute. No Summer he is not cute. "It's capture 101. You?" I say. "I have that class to!" He answers. In fact all our class's are together. I think I just made my first new friend.

Present time

When I awake I find myself on Tikule monument. All of my legendary friends are here. Along with Latias's brother Latios.

**Suicuin: Summer, if your wondering why we can communicate with you even without you drawing our signs, Then we will tell you.**

**Ben: wow!**

**Raikou: On the hero of Oblivia's birthday, the Pokémon with signs can communicate with that person on that day.**

**Latios: The hero can talk to us on this special day of every year because our minds are connected.**

**Celebi: We can only do this if the hero has the sign... **

**Entei: For us Pokémon.**

**Me: wow. How did it all start?**

**Ravio: It all started when our bonds with Pokémon were weakening...**

**Celebi: With us Pokémon. But when our ancient hero Ravio strengthened the bonds between human and Pokémon.**

**Latias: Yes, but there were people that took advantage of that.**

**Ravio: They forced me to wear the steel head armour. You remember that story Summer.**

**Ben: What story?**

**Ravio: I was forced to wear the steel head armour, But I used it for good. Only because of my friends here.**

**Suicuine: No, you would have used it for good without our help.**

**Ravio: Anyway on my seventeenth birthday, My friends entered my mind to help me. Ever since then It's always been that way.**

**Ben: Then why can I hear you guys then?**

**Raikou: Because you were invited to.**

**Ben: Oh, Thanks.**

suddenly I realize I'm really tired. My friends somehow sense this

**Ravio: You seem tired Summer.**

**Latias: Yes you do seem tired. Maybe I should take you and Ben home.**

**Me: Thanks Latias. Oh and Ravio, Here.**

I hand him the note book With his name embroidered on it.

**Ravio: Keep it Summer. You might need it.**

Soon We're in the sky flying high in the sky's of Oblivia. I never noticed, but Oblivia is such a beutifull place. And so peacefull. I wish I could stay here. Live here forever. Maybe. But I'll think about that tomorrow, when I wake up. Latias heads to the ground and Ben hops off and I slide down. "Thank you Latias!" I say

**Latias: Your welcome Summer.**

**Everyone: Good night Summer.**


	4. Chapter 4

I walk through the door of Rand's house and pass the couch where Red eyes is sleeping on. He let Blue eyes get the guest room. And people make fun of me and Ben! But behind Red eyes tough guy act, He's really sweet. So is Blue eyes. I trudge up the stairs and when I get to my room I flop on the bed face first and in a matter of seconds I'm closing my eyes.

"Dodri-ri-rio!" The dodrio tweets outside my window. The light is bright as I open my eyes. grrrrr. How I hate the mornings! I get up and notice I never changed out of my ranger uniform. I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. As I finish I realize a smell is drifting up from downstair's. My stomach growls as I realize it's bacon. Yum! I skip down the stair's to see me and Leanne are the only one's up. "Sshh. Red eyes is sleeping." She whispers as she point's to Red eyes. The only problem with the living room being right near the kitchen is that, if someone needs to sleep on the couch then the people in the kitchen need to be extremly quiet. He starts 's are streaming from His eye's. I walk over to him and sit on the couch and gently shake him. "Red eyes, wake up, it's just a dream!" I say. After a second His eyes open to reveal his red eyes are even redder. "Are you okay? You were crying and yelling." I say. "I was?" He asks me. He looks at me then Leanne when he notice's he's still crying and sobbing. "What's wrong Red eyes?" Blue eyes asks as she walks down the stairs. "Nothing's wrong!" He says. Then he bursts into tears. "There there. It's okay." Leanne say's using her motherly voice. "It was only a dream." She says soothingly. "What's wrong?" I ask. "I was dreaming of when my parents died." He says, still crying. "I became a pincher after that. Now I know it was wrong to do that to the pokemon because I was angry at two people."He finished. Wow. Not good. Blue eyes goes and sits next to Red eyes. He put's his head on her shoulder and she put's her arms around him. Red eyes and Blue eyes make such a cute couple. We all turn away as Red eyes weeps silently. I go back up the stair's to go find Ben. I hear light snoring coming from His room. I knock on his door. When he doesent respond, I open the door. His feet are on the pillow, His arm is hitting the ground and he's drooling slightly. His face is peacfull. I go in and leave the door slightly ajar. I sit on the edge of the bed and stroke his face. Beutifull. I stroke his hair, Pointing up in every direction. It is now that I realize I...I love Ben. But havent I always?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, sigh.**

* * *

Friday, December, 27, 2009

The snow swirls past us as we lie in the middle of the wood's. It's pitch black outside and the only thing that's giving of light is the star's. "It's pretty isn't it Summer?" Ben asks me. "Yes, it's very pretty. But I'm scared." I say. "Why?" Ben asks me. "I'm afraid of the dark, and I'm scared we'll get lost in the snow on the way home." I answer. Also, I'm afraid of losing you. "Don't worry Summer. I'll take care of you." He says. He roll's onto his stomach and I do the same. Now we're staring into each others eye's. His beautiful sparkling big brown eyes. He leans tword me so his forehead is leaning on mine. I realize how close his lips are from mine. His breath is sweet and cold on my nose. We sit like that for an hour, untill I realize it's 2:00 in the morning. "We should get home. Our parent's might be worried about us." I say to him. He smile's at me and get's up. He take's my hand, But as he pulling me up he pull's me in to a hug. We both face the tree's and he has his arm's around my waist. Suddenly he pull's us both down. We lie like that in the snow for what seems like forever, but it's only been ten minuets. This time I get up and pull Ben to his feet. As we walk through the forest Ben take's my hand and wraps it in his. In this moment I vow to never let anything happen to Ben, Nothing, even if it may mean I shall die I will never let anything happen to him. Ever

Present

But I failed. I let him get captured when we first got to Oblivia. I let the pincher's hurt him. I failed, even thou I made that vow. I tried to save him when I took the hit but that just got him captured. I failed. I completely and utterly failed. I'm still stroking his hair when he stir's. "Summer?" he asks groggily. With that I sweep out of the room. I walk to my room and lie in my bed. Leanne come's up the stairs leaving Red eyes and Blue eyes alone. I shut my eyes and smile. CRASH! "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH HHHHHHHHH" Blue eyes and Red eyes yell. In a flash I'm down the stair's only to see Red eyes and Blue eyes being dragged out the door by a cloaked figure. I run out the door but already they are gone. "Red eyes! Blue eyes! Where are you" I scream. "What is it Summer?" Ben asks as he bounds down the stairs looking slightly disheveled. "There gone Ben! Blue eyes and Red eyes! There gone!" I say panicky. "What do you mean there gone Summer? Like they got up and left or..." I interrupt him by saying "They were kidnapped!" I cry. "By who?" he asks. "I don't know!" I say exasperated. "Let's go try and find them!" He shout's. Rand Nema and Leanne come in to see what all the commotions all about. "What happened?" Rand shouts."Red eyes and Blue eyes were captured!" I cry again. " We should go and try to find them then!" Leanne shout's. "Yeah let's go find them." Ben yells. We all run out the door and search everywhere. "Blue eyes! Red eyes! Where are you!?" We all shout. We search and soon all of Renbow island is searching. Me and Ben go and search for them on Mitonga island. Every one goes to the different islands of Oblivia to tell everyone to look for Red eyes and Blue eyes. "I dont think we'll find them Summer." Ben says. "I feel the same way." I respond. "WAIT! There's one place we havent looked!" I shout. "Where? Oh no! We are not going there!" Ben yells. "To the Oblivia ruins!" I yell. Ben just sighs. I call Suicuine and we head to the Oblivia ruins.

I hear you are looking for your friends. Do you really think ther in the Oblivia ruins?

No, I'm just hoping. Maybe they are there. I know hope is for the birds but...

No, It's a good thing you feel like that. Otherwise you may have gave up in the beginning.

Your right Suicuine! Thanks!

That's the perky Summer we all know. Oh here we are.

Thanks Suicuine! Bye.

I let Suicuine go, and we head tword the Oblivia ruins. I go in first, Pichu follows me and Ben reluctantly follows. "Do we have to come here?" Ben complains. "Pichu! Pichu pichu pi!" Pichu answers. "I think thats pichu for 'yes! We have to!' " Pichu nod's his head as I guess what he's saying. When we get to the place where the claydoll are still searching, I get frustrated. How many time's did it take the last time?! Sighing I head toward the entrance. I wait, wait, and wait untill there is not one claydoll. I sprint. "Summer, wait up!" Ben says. But I'm so close to the exit. I duck out of the way, as a Claydoll come's my way again. I pass through the exit and I turn. "Ben, Go into the second room at the top when you see a claydoll! Then wait there for five seconds! Then rush to the hall that leads down here, and hurry! a Claydoll is racing you! He'll go up the hall and you'll have to start again!" I shout the directions at him. Soon he finds me. Ben is out of breath, But I take his hand and we run past the hall with the Steelhead statues are. There really creepy. We get to the bridges. Luckily it was left the way we left it. When we get to the small area with the view of Oblivia's waters, Where we first saw the sky fortress. I keep running, Right into a shut red door. "OOOOWWWWWW!" I scream as I go face first into the door and fall over. "Summer are you okay!?" He laughs as he trys to help me stand, but I refuse his help and get up on my own. I cross my arms as my face goes red. "Where's Pichu?" I ask, still angry at Ben. Suddenly the door opens and pichu jumps out. "There you are Pichu!" I say. We head into the room where Purple eyes had taken Leanne and Nema hostage. But no Blue eyes or Red eyes. Grrrrrr. But the small door is open, Thoe the last time we saw it, it had been locked tightly. We walk twords it and look inside. The same way it had been when the soicetea was there. Hmmm. Strange, I don't remember that book being there. The three of us walk into the room to investigate. I look around, trying to figure out if anyone had been in here in the last couple of months. Nothing. But, why had the red door been closed? And why had this door been open? "Summer! Come look at this!" Ben says slightly panicked. I walk out of the room. "What is it Ben?" I ask. "Look! The murals are different this time!" He yells. "What! That can't happen! Murals don't just up and change!" But Ben's right, the murals are different. I take pictures with my styler to take to Leanne. "This is so weird!" Ben shout's. I head back to the other room. The book is thick. I pick it up and take it to Ben. "Let's take this back to Leanne!" Ben shouts.


	6. Chapter 6

Ten minuets later

"And you say you found this in the Oblivia ruins?" Leanne asks us. We nod our heads. "And look. We took pictures of them." I say. I hook my styler to the computer. Soon they load onto the screen. The one's that were the originalls do not come up. Instead the ones that had been up today load onto the screen. The first one has a picture of the sky fortress. The rainbow grail is underneath it but the rainbow doesent hit the fortress. It stops feet from the fortress. Ho-oh looks slightly defeted. The next is a picture of a manaphy egg. And it's glowing. If you look closly you can see all of the legendary pokemon in the world. The next is a picture of the Oblivia waters. But not one island is left. The fourth is a picture of someone who looks alot like me. The same spicky brown hair, Pointed nose, and same ranger uniform. "Stop!" shout's Rand. We all look closley at the picture. It looks like I'm standing in front of all my freinds-Pokemon or Human- to keep them safe. I look hurt, in the extreme. The last picture is of a battle, And the person that looks like me is pointing accusingly at two people sitting in chairs. One person has white hair and is wearing a lab coat, And the other person is wearing all purple and a pink shirt, and has purple hair and Eyes. "NO!" I shout. Everyone is looking frightend. If they are really coming back, will we be able to do anything? "Summer, it looks like your peace filled visit is not going to be peace full." Rand says. I can't believe it! Arceus took Purple eyes to his dimenshion! How did he get out! "Summer, Ben... do you think your up to it when the time comes?" Rand asks us. we nod. "And in the mean time we'll be looking for them." I say. By the time we finished talking about it it was late. "I think it's someones bed time." Leanne says to Nema. "Can I please stay up a little longer? please mom?" Nema asks using puppy dog eyes. Leanne just shakes her head. Nema truges into her room to get dressed fo bed. "I think I'll head to bed to." Ben says. as he head's to the stairs. Leanne gets up to and head's to the kitchen. "I'm going to start my patrols now." Rand says. Leanne come's back and sit's next to me. "Summer, you know thoe's murals? Well the girl in two of them looked alot like you." Leanne says softly. "Do you think it could be you?" She asks. I nod my head. "I hope we find Red eyes and Blue eyes soon. This morning he was an emmotionall wreck." She says. "Well I'm going to head to bed." I say. "Me to." Leanne says. As I head up the stairs I realize that today has been quite an eventfull day for everyone. As I get into my room I don't even bother taking my ranger uniform off or my shoe's. The tears I've been holding in the last couple of week's come poring out. The letter left from my parents saying I'm adopted, my birthday, Nearly dieing, two of my freinds getting kidnapped. "Are you okay Summer?" Ben asks. "Of course I'm okay!" I say way to cheery. Ben justs walks in and close's the door quietley. He give's me the look 'sure it's okay Summer' with the roll of his eyes. I'd gotten that look more times than I can count. "What's wrong?" He asks again. "I'm just thinking that so much has happened in just one week. I find out I'm adopted, My birthday desaster, Nearly dieing, Blue eyes and Red eyes getting kidnapped, Finding thoes murals. It's just so frusterating and scary." I finish. Ben come's over to me and I sit up. He sit's next to me and he hug's me. I stiffen slightly then I relax. "It's okay Summer. It's okay." Ben whispers to me quietly. "Do you think that Purple eyes and the Soiceti are back?" I ask Ben. Ben simply nod's his head. "But I know you can beat them again. Your Summer Grant!" He exclaims quietly. "Not anymore. I don't know my last name." I say. He looks at me and remember's. "Well your still Summer." He says. "Oh! I almost forgot! I've got to show you somthing!" I get up and head to the window. I pull it open. "Come on!" I wave Ben over. I slip out of the window and lift myself onto the roof. Ben follows me up. On the roof there's a perfect view of the ocean and the moon. "Summer, this is...wow." Ben try's to say. I just smile. My pale skin glinting in the moon light. Soon me and Ben lie down on the ground, are bodies diferent way's but our head's beside each other. We talk and talk, about nothing in paticular. The cool night breeze ruffling our hair. I then lie on my stomach. I start to run my finger's threw Ben's hair. "What are you doing Summer?" Ben asks curiously. "Do you want me to stop?" I untangle my hands from his hair. But as I pull away he catche's my hand. "No, it feel's nice, I was just curiouse." He says. So I start to comb through his hair. It's calming. It keep's me from shaking my hand's. I look down at Ben to see him sleeping. "Ben I love you." I whisper to him. He does'nt move. After a while I feel tired. I put my head down on Ben's chest and weep. I close my eyes. Remembering a time when this happened before.


	7. Chapter 7

"And you say you found this in the Oblivia ruins?" Leanne asks us. We nod our heads. "And look. We took pictures of them." I say. I hook my styler to the computer. Soon they load onto the screen. The one's that were the originalls do not come up. Instead the ones that had been up today load onto the screen. The first one has a picture of the sky fortress. The rainbow grail is underneath it but the rainbow doesent hit the fortress. It stops feet from the fortress. Ho-oh looks slightly defeted. The next is a picture of a manaphy egg. And it's glowing. If you look closly you can see all of the legendary pokemon in the world. The next is a picture of the Oblivia waters. But not one island is left. The fourth is a picture of someone who looks alot like me. The same spicky brown hair, Pointed nose, and same ranger uniform. "Stop!" shout's Rand. We all look closley at the picture. It looks like I'm standing in front of all my freinds-Pokemon or Human- to keep them safe. I look hurt, in the extreme. The last picture is of a battle, And the person that looks like me is pointing accusingly at two people sitting in chairs. One person has white hair and is wearing a lab coat, And the other person is wearing all purple and a pink shirt, and has purple hair and Eyes. "NO!" I shout. Everyone is looking frightend. If they are really coming back, will we be able to do anything? "Summer, it looks like your peace filled visit is not going to be peace full." Rand says. I can't believe it! Arceus took Purple eyes to his dimenshion! How did he get out! "Summer, Ben... do you think your up to it when the time comes?" Rand asks us. we nod. "And in the mean time we'll be looking for them." I say. By the time we finished talking about it it was late. "I think it's someones bed time." Leanne says to Nema. "Can I please stay up a little longer? please mom?" Nema asks using puppy dog eyes. Leanne just shakes her head. Nema truges into her room to get dressed fo bed. "I think I'll head to bed to." Ben says. as he head's to the stairs. Leanne gets up to and head's to the kitchen. "I'm going to start my patrols now." Rand says. Leanne come's back and sit's next to me. "Summer, you know thoe's murals? Well the girl in two of them looked alot like you." Leanne says softly. "Do you think it could be you?" She asks. I nod my head. "I hope we find Red eyes and Blue eyes soon. This morning he was an emmotionall wreck." She says. "Well I'm going to head to bed." I say. "Me to." Leanne says. As I head up the stairs I realize that today has been quite an eventfull day for everyone. As I get into my room I don't even bother taking my ranger uniform off or my shoe's. The tears I've been holding in the last couple of week's come poring out. The letter left from my parents saying I'm adopted, my birthday, Nearly dieing, two of my freinds getting kidnapped. "Are you okay Summer?" Ben asks. "Of course I'm okay!" I say way to cheery. Ben justs walks in and close's the door quietley. He give's me the look 'sure it's okay Summer' with the roll of his eyes. I'd gotten that look more times than I can count. "What's wrong?" He asks again. "I'm just thinking that so much has happened in just one week. I find out I'm adopted, My birthday desaster, Nearly dieing, Blue eyes and Red eyes getting kidnapped, Finding thoes murals. It's just so frusterating and scary." I finish. Ben come's over to me and I sit up. He sit's next to me and he hug's me. I stiffen slightly then I relax. "It's okay Summer. It's okay." Ben whispers to me quietly. "Do you think that Purple eyes and the Soiceti are back?" I ask Ben. Ben simply nod's his head. "But I know you can beat them again. Your Summer Grant!" He exclaims quietly. "Not anymore. I don't know my last name." I say. He looks at me and remember's. "Well your still Summer." He says. "Oh! I almost forgot! I've got to show you somthing!" I get up and head to the window. I pull it open. "Come on!" I wave Ben over. I slip out of the window and lift myself onto the roof. Ben follows me up. On the roof there's a perfect view of the ocean and the moon. "Summer, this is...wow." Ben try's to say. I just smile. My pale skin glinting in the moon light. Soon me and Ben lie down on the ground, are bodies diferent way's but our head's beside each other. We talk and talk, about nothing in paticular. The cool night breeze ruffling our hair. I then lie on my stomach. I start to run my finger's threw Ben's hair. "What are you doing Summer?" Ben asks curiously. "Do you want me to stop?" I untangle my hands from his hair. But as I pull away he catche's my hand. "No, it feel's nice, I was just curiouse." He says. So I start to comb through his hair. It's calming. It keep's me from shaking my hand's. I look down at Ben to see him sleeping. "Ben I love you." I whisper to him. He does'nt move. After a while I feel tired. I put my head down on Ben's chest and weep. I close my eyes. Remembering a time when this happened before.

Memory

I'm running in the forest. It's autome. It's raining harshly and the wind cut's at my face. The leave's are crunching under my feet. It's not fair. He's never coming back. "Summer! Summer, come back!" Ben shout's at me. "NO!" I scream at him. I run into the clearing -where Ben and I hang out- and collapse onto the ground. Ben runs up behind me and sit's next to me. "What's wrong?" He asks out of breath. "He's gone!" I yell. "Who?" He asks. "My dad! He left!" I screech. Ben doesent say anything, he just sit's next to me as I cry. He hold's me so I sit in his lap curled up with my face in his chest. I cry. " Shhh shhh shhhh." He whispers to me. He doesn't say 'It'll be okay' but he just sits their. And lets me cry. I bury my face into his chest and I just cry.

Present time

I lift my head off of Ben's chest as he breaves evenly. I start to shake him. "Ben, we've got to go." I say. He start's to stir so I shake him again. "Summer?" He asks groggily. "We've got to go." I answer. He wake's up and we go down into the house. He head's to the door. "Good-night Summer, and thank's for showing me that place." He says to me. I smile at him and he leaves. I lie down on my bed. I smile up at my cealing to happy to fall asleep. I settle on a memory of Ben and I. My favriot memory. The best memory...

Memory

The air was cool against my skin. The wind smelt like pumpkins, candy, and apples. It's halloween! I was dressed as a princess. I run to Ben's house and excitedly knock on the door. Ben answers it. He's dressed as prince! A handsom prince at that. "Hi Ben you look nice." I say shyly. "Thanks." He looks up at me and says "You look... whoa." in awe. I blush and look down. "Thanks." I mumbol. We walk to Mrs. petunias house and knock on the door. She open's it and smile's warmly at us. "Oh hello Ben! Hello Summer!" she exclaims. "Trick or treat!" we both shout smiling at her. "Here is a cute candy apple for the little cutie..." she smiling at Ben."...And a sweet candy apple for the little sweety." she says to me. "Thank-you Mrs. Petunia!" we say in usion. "Aww, arent you two the cutest little one's ever!" She says.

present

The light in my eyes. I bring my arm out to block out the light but it stays. "Huh?" I wonder aloud. I feel as thoe I'm floating up right. I open my eyes. I see clips of different times. 2000, 1900, 1800, 1700, and finally 1600. The light fades and I see many people in front of me. "Hello Summer, it has been a while." Kira says. "Hey Kira!" I yell. I see all of my freinds. Tanvir, Kira, Wise woman, and Ravio. I realize that I always seem to have to go somwhere when I'm sleeping. I look around and see that the temple doors are wide open. A steelhead come's out and takes off his helmet. "Thank you for changing our future for the better Ravio." He says politly. "Summer, this is Michal. He was once a steel head." Ravio tells me. "It's nice to meet you." I say. "You must be the girl from the future that helped Ravio." He nods at me. "We're sorry we had to summon you at this hour of night. But this is very inportant." Ravio says worriedly. "It's okay." I say. "We have looked into your future and have seen terrible things. The dark one will be back. Along with a freind." Wise woman says. "You mean Ed the thinker, and Purple eyes? We know. It was on the new murals in the Oblivia ruins." I say sadly. "Yes we put them up as a warning. Also two of your freinds will be in danger from these two. A manaphy egg will summon all of the ledgendary pokemon in the world to Oblivia. And I have seen a great inner battle over the one you love. You must not let yourself make the same mistake young Ravio made." She says. "I let your friend's ancestor Miranda go. I thought I made the right choice but I have learned I did not." Ravio says sadly. "So what you're saying is that you loved Ben's ancestor? But you let her go?" I ask. Ravio just nods. "Um I think you should be getting back to your own time." Tanvir says hurriedly. So light envelops me and soon I find myself in my room. I fall asleep straight away.


End file.
